


See the Trees in Purple Majesty

by lionessvalenti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Thor isn't dead, yet he finds Loki, who is most definitely dead.





	See the Trees in Purple Majesty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).

Loki sat down on the ground, the dirt soft beneath him, and gazed at the rows of plants. They went on as far as the eye could see, and he tended to his one little part of it. The breeze was warm, but it was always warm.

"Nice work, brother."

Holding a hand up to his eyes to shield them from the sun, Loki looked up at Thor. He was dressed in the same clothes as Loki: a white peasant's shirt, brown trousers, and brown shoes with soft soles. Other than that, he looked the same as the last time Loki had seen him, with the short hair that still seemed so strange to see.

Mostly, Thor's arrival should have been a surprise. Yet instead of any sort of emotion, Loki felt calmed by his brother's presence.

"Are you dead?" Loki asked.

Thor sat down next to him. "No."

"That's a shame. How are you here if you aren't dead?"

"Odinsleep. Thorsleep? Do we call it something else now?" Thor shrugged. "Times were difficult, so I rested. And I came here. I didn't expect to see you, that's a nice surprise. Have you been here the whole time?"

"The whole time since when? Since I was murdered? Yes." Loki wanted to ask how much time had passed, but it could have been any number of years. He didn't want to know about the world moving on without him.

Thor smiled softly, his face shadowed against the sun. "It's peaceful."

"It's Hell is what it is," Loki replied. When Thor gave him a confused look, he added, "No one to talk to, or even books to read. My favorite tasks, manipulation, conversation, they've all been stripped from me. You're the first other being I've seen since I arrived. It's nothing but beautiful sunsets and temperate days."

"Sounds awful," Thor said dryly. "It's much nicer than on Earth. Thanos won. I failed. And now I'm here."

Matters of the living could weigh heavy on Thor, but it was all a bit trivial to Loki. He thought he might care, but as Thor spoke of the defeats, there was nothing. No sadness for Thor's loss, or even joy at Thor losing his place. It was all the same here. 

"You can stay as long as you'd like, but you have to help with the garden."

"Of course. And then we'll eat the fruits of our labor."

Loki snorted. "There is no eating. I'm dead."

"But..." Thor motioned to the sea of plants. "Look at the tomatoes! They look delicious."

"Don't they just. But it all turns to ash in my mouth. Perhaps you'll have better luck, seeing as you aren't dead."

Thor frowned. "If you can't eat the vegetables, why do you do this?"

"I don't know. Part of my cosmic punishment, I suppose." Loki leaned toward Thor, bumping their shoulders together. "I am glad to see you. Even if you're unwell."

"Especially since I'm unwell, most likely," Thor replied with a chuckle. 

Loki smiled. "Possibly."

Thor got to his feet and dusted off the backside of his trousers with his hands. "Show me how it's done, brother. Teach me."

"All right then," Loki said, and together they tended the plants. The way it was intended.


End file.
